Gripper assemblies may be used to pick up a component from one location and place the component in another location as part of a manufacturing process. Some gripping assemblies use gripper fingers to grip a component. For example, gripper fingers of a gripping assembly may be positioned against a component such that contact occurs between the component and the gripper fingers. To grip the component, a gripping force is applied to the component via the gripper fingers. However, abrasion may occur between the component and the gripper fingers as a result of the contact between the component and the gripper fingers. The abrasion may lead to shedding of contaminant particles from the component and/or the gripper fingers during the gripping process.